mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Heroes (song)
"Sonic Heroes" is the title song of the game Sonic Heroes, (PS2, Xbox, Gamecube), performed by the band Crush 40. It has become one of the best known Sonic songs by Crush 40, and is described by Sega as a "bright, melodic song". This song can also be played as the background music of the Green Hill Zone stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This song can also be bought as a background song in Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games (although it stops once it gets to the last chorus). It also can be found in the extra section of Sonic Mega Collection Plus. It also appears in Sonic Generations as an unlockable song.This song can also be bought as a background song in Mario and sonic at the London 2012 Olymipc games. Lyrics ::What goes up must come down ::Yet my feet don't touch the ground ::See the world spinning upside down ::A mighty crash without a sound ::I can feel your every rage ::Step aside I'll turn the page ::Breaking through your crazy maze ::Like a laser beam, my eye's on you ::Watch me rule the night away ::Watch me save the day ::Feel my storm it's gettin' close ::Heading your way ::Sonic Heroes ::Sonic Heroes ::Bind you, confine you, defying your reign ::Sonic Heroes ::Sonic Heroes ::Setting the stage for a heroes parade ::I won't even hesitate ::A second left to alter fate ::I tried to strike, but a bit too late ::I got you hooked by my own bait ::Watch me rule the night away ::Watch me save the day ::Feel my storm it's gettin' close ::Heading your way ::Sonic Heroes ::Sonic Heroes ::Bind you, confine you, defying your reign ::Sonic Heroes ::Sonic Heroes ::Setting the stage for a heroes parade ::You can get there ain't no doubt ::As the words spill from the mouth ::Of a hero ::I can chase another day ::Fight you all the way ::Like a hero ::And together we stand strong no matter how ::No one can bring us down ::HEEEYYY ::Sonic Heroes ::Sonic Heroes ::Bind you, confine you, defying your reign ::Sonic Heroes ::Sonic Heroes ::Setting the stage for a heroes parade ::Sonic Heroes ::Heroes ::Heroes ::Sonic Heroes ::Heroes ::Heroes ::Give us a reason and we're on our way Connection to Game *''A mighty crash without a sound'' - Sonic being faster than sound *''Breakin' through your crazy maze'' - Eggman's crazy traps unable to stop Sonic and friends. *''Like a laser beam, my eyes on you!'' - Sonic and friends pursuing Eggman with extreme determination *''Watch me save the day'' - Sonic and his friends saving the day from Eggman *''Sonic Heroes'' - The name of the game itself *''Bind you, confine you, defying your reign'' - Metal Sonic's treachery and locking Eggman in the cell, or Sonic and the others stopping Eggman's plan for Eggmanland. *''I won't even hesitate'' - Sonic's fearlessness. *''I tried to strike but a bit too late.'' - Sonic and the others were too late to stop Metal Sonic from transforming into Metal Madness. *''No one can bring us down'' - Sonic and friends being hard to stop. *''Fight you all the way'' - Sonic and friends fighting Eggman multiple times and never giving up. *''Give us a reason and we're on our way'' - Each team having a reason to go after Eggman. *''I got you hooked by my own bait'' - Metal Sonic tricking the teams. *''A second left to alter fate'' - the teams trying to stop Metal Overlord from taking over the world. *''And together we stand strong no matter how'' - Each team having a special ability. Demo Version Sonic Heroes (song): Demo Version is the draft version of the song ''Sonic Heroes'' by Crush 40, except it only goes through one verse and the chorus. It consists mainly of Johnny Gioeli mumbling random gibberish in the place of the proper lyrics. The only recognizable lyrics are Sonic Heroes in the chorus. The song can be heard when watching a video of the storyboard for the intro to Sonic Heroes in Sonic Mega Collection Plus. Trivia *Most of the lyrics just explain Team Sonic or Sonic himself other than the other teams/characters. *This song, along with "Live and Learn" is one of Crush 40's most famous songs. Category:Sonic Heroes songs